Croiser son regard
by Kestrel chan
Summary: Ptit oneshot sur Tenten et Neji...je l'aime bcp celle la, mais elle n'est jamais très présente....quand à Neji: même plus la peine de le préciser, je l'adooooore! c pas une romance pour autant, attention...toujours essai de changer la mise en page
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Kestrel  
  
Disclaimer : gna gna gna Naruto and cie pas à moi blablabla retire rien du tt etc.  
  
Note : il a fallu drôlement galérer pour que ff.net m'accepte, mais bon me voilà, c mon premier truc sur Naruto, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolée ff.net a foutu ma mise en page en l'air...je réessaie de la mettre. R&R  
  
Croiser son regard.  
  
Tenten, c'est une jeune fille comme les autres. Comme les autres, elle a un rêve, comme les autres, elle aime le shopping, comme les autres, elle aime les garçons mignons. Mais, pas comme les autres, c'est une kunoichi, pas comme les autres, elle sait se battre, et pas comme les autres, elle manie les armes. Et en tant que kunoichi, elle a vu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie. Au bout du monde, dans le village de Suna, elle a vu ceux qui contrôlent le sable, à Kiri no Kuni, elle a vu de la neige. Il ne neige pratiquement jamais sur Konoha. La seule fois de sa vie où il a neigé, c'était quand elle avait trois ans, et elle ne s'en rappelle pas. Elle a vu dans un village qui n'a pas de nom des gens qui brisent les rochers par la pensée. Elle a vu beaucoup de choses, mais celle qui restera dans sa mémoire, c'est tout de même à Konoha qu'elle l'a vu.  
  
Tenten allait à l'académie, comme tout le monde. Elle avait ses amies, ses ennemies, ses flirts. Puis elle a été diplômée, et elle est devenue Genin. Elle a appris qu'elle ferait équipe avec Neji Hyûga, et Rock Lee. Elle n'était pas particulièrement ravie, mais pas malheureuse non plus. Elle avait un équipier fort, et elle devait se mettre à son niveau. Elle ignorait tout de Rock Lee. Elle, elle devait simplement devenir très forte, comme la légendaire Kunoichi Tsuneda. Pour être à la hauteur, et ne pas être un boulet. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Neji pour la première fois, elle sursauta. Son regard était froid. Très très froid. Elle sentit ses entrailles se geler, ses poils se hérisser et sa peau trembler. Puis Neji regarda le maître qui entra. Ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle avait compris que Neji Hyûga était fort, très très fort. Cela renforça sa détermination.  
  
Puis elle regarda son maître. Il avait l'air un peu fanfaron, beaucoup moche, mais assez compétent. Neji ne prêtait aucune attention à Lee ou à elle même. Pourtant elle espérait avoir un peu d'attention, ç'aurait été un signe qu'elle avait progressé. Mais non. Il était si froid et si mature pour son âge. Si fort. Elle se sentait seule. Neji était comme la glace, et Lee passait son temps à s'entraîner encore et encore. Il était dans un état pire qu'elle. Il ne savait faire que du taijutsu. Il voulait à tout prix progresser, il avait une volonté sans faille qu'elle admirait, mais lui non plus ne la regardait pas.  
  
Elle aussi s'entraînait. Un jour elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre, déprimée. Elle n'était pas motivée pour l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Personne ne remarquait ses efforts de toute façon. Ce jour là, Lee s'assit à côté d'elle et elle croisa son regard. Il était la réplique parfaite de maître Gai. Moche. Mais avec une infinie gentillesse au fond du regard. Il lui sourit.  
  
- T'es fatiguée, toi aussi ? - Ouais. Pis j'en ai marre.  
  
Ils parlèrent un moment, puis Tenten réalisa que Lee aussi était déprimé par ses échecs répétés. Il était pire qu'elle. Elle lui remonta un peu le moral, et le prit sous son aile, pour lui montrer des programmes d'entraînement un peu plus efficaces que ceux qu'il élaborait à la va-vite. Lee était adorable. Elle s'entraîna dur elle aussi, et plus jamais elle ne se sentit seule.  
  
Un jour, elle regarda son maître dans les yeux. Mais elle ne vit rien. Pourquoi ? parce que ses cils dépassaient beaucoup trop. Lors d'une mission, Neji abattit à lui seul trois ninjas. Ses coéquipiers atterrirent près de lui, ainsi que son maître, qui avait l'air fâché. Tenten croisa de nouveau son regard. Peut-être était-ce à cause du combat qu'il venait de mener, peut-être qu'il avait oublié, mais il n'avait plus de barrière. Il n'y avait plus cette barrière de glace impénétrable qui faisait reculer le monde devant Neji Hyûga. Tenten fut émerveillée devant ses yeux couleur de neige, parfois couleur nuage. Elle plongea à l'intérieur, et elle entendit un cri. Ce cri de solitude, de haine, de colère, de tristesse et d'impuissance. Elle sentit la solitude de Neji, son besoin de force et de vengeance, son incompréhension devant l'injustice de la vie, son incompréhension devant la vie même, sa fierté blessée. Et sa douleur, son immense douleur. Tenten comprit Neji.  
  
- Tenten ! réveille toi !  
  
Tenten ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait plongé dans les yeux de Neji Hyûga, et elle s'en était évanouie. Elle avait mal à la tête. C'était le prix à payer. Elle regarda Neji. Il la regardait froidement, l'air de dire qu'elle ne s'était pas battue mais qu'elle trouvait quand même le moyen de s'évanouir. N'était ce qu'un rêve ? Tenten soupira. Seul Neji le savait. Et la fierté de Neji l'empêcherait toujours de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se releva et ils partirent.  
  
Deux ans plus tard, Tenten avait croisé de nombreux autres regards. Celui, si innocent, de Naruto, celui si froid de Sasuke, le rouge et fier de Kurenai, le vairon de Kakashi, le blanc de Hinata. Hinata. Elle ne la regardait presque jamais dans les yeux, et c'était tout juste si elle ne s'enfuyait pas devant Neji. Son regard exprimait tout. Sa solitude, sa peur, sa timidité et sa tristesse. Mais il ne valait pas celui de Neji. Oui, en deux ans, le seul regard qu'elle avait retenu était celui de Neji.  
  
Tenten et Lee avaient progressé. Maintenant, ils étaient une équipe forte. Ils entrèrent à l'examen des ninjas moyenne classe. Tenten était convaincue que ce n'était pas un rêve. Neji avait un peu changé. Un peu. Il pensait au travail d'équipe et à la stratégie de groupe. Il pensait en les prenant en compte dans son raisonnement. Tenten était à la hauteur. Mais il ne pensait qu'au combat et à la victoire. Vaincre. Il devait vaincre. Ils étaient la meilleure équipe de leur année, c'était sûr. Tenten avait fait des progrès fulgurants, surtout en lancer d'armes. Lee était devenu un spécialiste du taijutsu. Et Neji...Neji était égal à lui même : invincible. Il était surdoué, il pratiquait le meilleur taijutsu de Konoha, et il avait une défense impénétrable.  
  
Lors des sélections pour la troisième épreuve, Tenten se fit éliminer. Temari n'était qu'une peste arrogante. Oui, mais elle avait une défense impénétrable, et elle avait épuisé Tenten jusqu'à la défaite. A demi consciente, elle vit Neji qui la regardait, un sourcil froncé. Il était inquiet. Pas pour elle. Il élaborait déjà une technique, s'il devait se battre contre Temari. C'était peut-être elle qu'il regardait, mais sans doute pas à elle qu'il pensait. Lee la rattrappa lorsque Temari l'envoya par terre. Neji approcha d'elle et la regarda.  
  
- Tenten ça va ? - ...  
  
Tenten n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle le regarda. Il n'y avait pas de carapace. C'était toujours Neji Hyûga, tout au fond de ses yeux, Neji Hyûga le froid, le prisonnier, le seul, le méprisant. Mais Neji Hyûga tout seul. Neji pouvait être avec quelqu'un. Il pouvait être humain et chaleureux. Il n'était pas chaleureux à l'instant même, il ne le serait probablement jamais autant que Lee. Il ne fallait pas espérer un changement aussi radical. Mais il se préoccupait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il se préoccupait d'elle. Tenten sourit.  
  
- ...oui...souffla-t-elle.  
  
Les infirmiers l'emportèrent. Tenten souriait. Elle avait fait une découverte insensée : Neji Hyûga était un humain, un vrai, pas une contrefaçon. Un vrai de vrai, et il était humain pour elle. Lorsqu'il vint la voir à l'infirmerie pendant son entraînement, courant le mois avant la dernière épreuve, il lui apporta des fleurs. Des fleurs chaleureuses.  
  
- T'as vu ? dit-il comme on fait une remarque sans importance. Il neige.  
  
Tenten sourit. Neji lui fit une esquisse de sourire en retour. La neige tombait dehors en gros flocons sur Konoha. Tenten regarda Neji. Les yeux de Neji étaient comme là neige, ce jour là : purs.  
  
Fin  
  
Voilà petit truc écrit rapidement en un quart d'heure à la suite d'un regain d'inspiration, c'est dire...un petit mot, ça me ferait plaisir. 


	2. Reponse aux rewiews

REPONSES AUX REWIEWS  
  
MAYURA09 : lol merci bcp...toi aussi tu adores Neji on dirait ? merci pr ta rewiew je suis contente que ça t'ait plus  
  
SAKURA UCHIWA : merci ! désolée, pour Neji, mais en fait, je voulais faire une fic centrée sur Tenten...et puis, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien penser Neji ! je ne serais sans doute pas arrivée à faire ressortir ses sentiments en gardant le personnage original...Neji n'est pas sensé avoir des sentiments, déjà que pour qu'il sorte une phrase qui n'est ni un ordre ni une idée de stratégie, ni une méchanceté c'est dur... :P merci pr ta rewiew constructive, j'espère que ce que j'écris continuera à te plaire !  
  
YAOI-NO-ONGAESHI : ben dis donc, tout le monde la trouve mimi ma fic, décidémment...bizarre, je ne pensais pas à un truc mimi au départ ! mais c'est très bien quand même si ça vous plait, voilà, merci pour ta rewiew et tes encouragements !  
  
CHIBI-CHAN : Hello ! I tried to read your stories too, but I didn't all understand. My english isn't very good, as your french I think ! I think I can't convert you my story, but I'll try to. Maybe it will be a success ! but don't dream -.-;...Ok ok, stop carnage with the english ! I'll achieve, or I won't achieve, you'll see when I finish ! bye. I hope you understood me.  
  
MARIONNETTE : salut ! si ta rewiew a disparu pour essai d'amélioration de mise en page, tu es la premiere qui m'a rewiewée, alors je te réponds quand même ! merci beaucoup ça m'a fait très plaisir, surtt que c'est ma première fic sur naruto. C'est vrai, l'auteur pourrait nous en parler un peu plus ! on n'a même pas vu son combat à l'examen des ninjas moyennes classe, et quand on parle de son équipe, c'est toujours Neji (ça ça me gêne pas !) ou Lee. Y a pas une seule page où elle est seule, en entier, et pas minuscule ! je veux à tout prix la dessiner, mais c'est impossible (euh oui j'ai du mal à dessiner sans modèle pour le moment v.v). J'espérai que dans le tome 12 que je viens d'acheter (ouiiii ! .) elle y serait un peu plus, et effectivement on voit ses réactions, mais en minuscule TT, par contre la moitié d'un livre sur Neji... ça m'a pas gênée du tt ! Voilà, encore merci, salut ! 


End file.
